No todo es lo que parece
by ddz008
Summary: Todo parece indicar que el verano sera realmente aburrido para Hermione, pero no todo es lo que parece, inesperadamente sus vacaciones daran un giro completa y se encontrara ante alguien que parecia oodiar con todas sus fuerzas pero ahora no parece igual.
1. Primer Capítulo

No todo es lo que parece (Cuando Hermione este pensando las letras aparecerán de esta manera: Este es el ejemplo) Hermione dejo su baúl junto a la puerta de su habitación, caminó hacia su cama y se recostó en ella mientras observaba un cuarto que parecía el de una niña de once años. Ella sabía que la decoración de su cuarto no correspondía con la de su edad, pero solo los veranos y algunas navidades las pasaba ahí. Al ver esto se puso a pensar en como su vida había cambiado desde el momento en que recibió la carta de Hogwarts y como los años habían pasado tan rápidamente. Ahora en un par de meses empezaría su séptimo y ultimo año. Este verano sería muy largo, sus padres no estaban pensando salir a ningún lado y ninguno de sus mejores amigos podría hacerle compañía. Los Weasley harían un viaje a los Estados Unidos y no pensaban regresar hasta dos semanas antes del inicio de curso. El Sr. Weasley le había contado muy emocionado que viajarían en avión, el motivo de que ahora los Weasley se podían dar el lujo de salir todos juntos de vacaciones era que la antes pequeña tienda de Fred y George ahora era conocida en toda Inglaterra y estaba catalogada entre las mejores tiendas de bromas del país. Juntando el dinero de los Sortilegios Weasley y el ascenso del Sr. Weasley y Percy en el Ministerio de Magia no serían nunca más pobres pero tampoco serían nunca tan ricos como los Malfoy. Y ahora su otro mejor amigo el mundialmente famoso Harry Potter, estaba recluido en un entrenamiento para Aurores durante todo el verano. Esta medida había sido tomada por el Profesor Dumbledore para que Harry estuviera lo mejor preparado, la Orden del Fénix estaba haciendo todo lo posible para protegerlo pero no estaba de más que el supiera que hacer en un momento difícil. Hermione no se arrepentía de tener como mejores amigos a Ron y a Harry pero a veces le hubiera gustado socializarse más con algún otro compañero de Hogwarts para no aburrirse mientras ellos estuvieran ocupados. Mientras pensaba en esas cosas el tiempo se le pasaba rápidamente y no oía los gritos de su madre, que llevaba llamándola aproximadamente unos diez minutos. Para cuando Hermione despertó de su estupor, su madre estaba ya en la puerta con la cara de cualquier madre cuando su hijo no le hace caso. "!Hermione, que es lo que te pasa! Llevó horas gritándote para que bajes, tu padre y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte." vociferó su madre. "Lo siento mamá." Hermione sabía por experiencia que no debía contestarle nada a su madre cuando estaba molesta y menos cuando ella era el motivo de su enojo. "Baja conmigo hija, siento haberme puesto de esta manera pero no podemos esperar mucho tiempo para hablar contigo."dijo Anne Granger, que al igual que su hija tenía un carácter bastante fuerte. Cuando Hermione bajó las escalera encontró a su padre sentado con una mujer y un hombre platicando animadamente. No recordaba haber visto nunca a esas personas, pero sabía que las conocía de algún lado. "Hermione, acércate, ellos son tus tíos Jennie y Albert que nos van a hacer el favor de cuidarte mientras nosotros asistimos a un congreso de dentistas en Alemania."dijo su padre. Al ver la cara de asombro que tenía Hermione, la mujer empezó hablar: "!Oh!, se que no nos recuerdas, yo soy prima de tu mamá, mi esposo y yo acabamos de regresar de Bélgica en donde vivimos los últimos trece años. Como tus padres nos comentaron hace unas semanas que querían irse a ese congreso, pero que estaban preocupados porque no sabían en donde dejarte, Albert y yo nos ofrecimos a recogerte hoy mismo para que tus padres se puedan ir tranquilamente mañana temprano al aeropuerto." "Hermione, ya que sabes el motivo de la visita de tus tíos por favor sube a empacar tus cosas."comento su mamá, a la vez que se volteaba alegremente a hablar con su prima. "Claro mamá, en un momento bajo."replico Hermione mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras. Mientras hacia sus maletas Hermione se decía a si misma que tal vez el verano no sería tan aburrido después de todo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione se encontraba en la parte trasera del automóvil de sus tíos, que charlaban con ella de temas triviales, ella se preguntaba cual sería el motivo de que no mencionaran nada acerca de la escuela donde acudía. Normalmente las personas que conocía comenzaban a hablarle del supuesto internado al que asistía, diciendo que tenía un excelente nivel académico y unas instalaciones encantadoras. Alrededor de unos veinte minutos después, el coche de sus tíos se estacionó frente a una casa de buen aspecto, tenía un jardín arreglado y la fachada estaba pintada de blanco. Su hasta ahora desconocido tío le ayudo a bajar su equipaje, Hermione los siguió mientras admiraba los alrededores de la casa, todo parecía muy tranquilo y agradable. Se sorprendió al ver que su tío dejaba las maletas al lado de un sofá marrón, pero fue apartada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su tía: "!Hermione, querida! Nos hace muy felices que estés aquí con nosotros. Espero que no te moleste dormir solo por esta noche en el sofá cama. Teníamos planeado salir de vacaciones a Francia durante el verano." Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione su tía explicó... "No te preocupes iras con nosotros, tenemos todo preparado, hemos estado esperando el día de tu llegada con impaciencia. Cuando éramos niñas Annie y yo solíamos ser las mejores amigas y como yo nunca tuve hijos, créeme que eres como una hija para mí." Después de una amena cena con sus tíos y una plática sobre su vida en Brujas, Bélgica, (Hermione seguía preguntándose la razón de que nunca le preguntaran nada acerca de su vida escolar o sobre sus amigos.) anécdotas de la mamá de Hermione y su tía y también sobre como se conocieron ella y Albert, Hermione estaba muy agotada y se quedó profundamente dormida. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó casi grita del susto que se llevó la ver que no se encontraba en el cómodo sofá cama marrón, ni en ninguna parte de la casa de sus tíos. Parecía encontrarse en la habitación de un hotel: una gran cama con un elegante edredón beige, sabanas del mismo color y grandes almohadones se encontraba en el centro del cuarto, un tocador de cedro enfrente de ella y un escritorio del mismo material a la derecha. Un inmenso ropero (que tenía todas sus ropas y pertenencia perfectamente colocadas en él.) se encontraba cerca del baño que al igual que todos los muebles de la habitación denotaba un excelente buen gusto. Pegado a la puerta del baño estaba una nota que decía:  
  
Querida Hermione: Esperamos que sea de tu agrado tu habitación y que no te hayas llevado una gran sorpresa al encontrarte en ella. Sabemos que en este momento quisieras saber la respuesta a muchas preguntas que se te están formando en la cabeza, primero que nada observa con detenimiento tu cuarto y verás como la mitad de ella se solucionan, cuando bajes a desayunar contestaremos todas las que necesitan ser aclaradas personalmente. Te esperamos en el restaurante principal a las 10:30 am. Con amor, Jennie y Albert  
  
Cuando Hermione regresó a donde se encontraba la cama observó con mayor cuidado el lugar: un tapete suave y café a los pies de la cama, una mesita de noche con una vela encima de ella y un lindo cuadro con una sirena saludándole, ¡LA SIRENA ME ESTA SALUDANDO! ¡No puede ser estoy alucinando! se dijo a si misma. Rápidamente Hermione se dio cuenta de todo: sus tíos no eran simples muggles como ella había pensado al principio, pertenecían al mundo mágico y sabían que ella también era parte de él. La cabeza de Hermione era un remolino de pensamientos, para cuando vio el reloj que colgaba cerca del escritorio ya eran las 10:00 de la mañana. En ese instante se acercó al ropero, pero no encontró nada de su ropa. "Seguramente se equivocaron de..." pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio otra nota como la anterior: Hermione: Espero que no te moleste que no haya puesto la ropa de tus maletas, pero quise que estrenaras la ropa que te compre. Tómala como todos los regalos que no te di mientras vivía en Bélgica. Es la última moda muggle según lo que me dijo la empleada y les puse una hechizo ajustador para que se hagan a tu medida. Jennie Hermione comenzó a inspeccionar su "nuevo guardarropa", todo estaba bien, era obvio que era la última moda, ella había visto a jóvenes muggles en las portadas de las revistas usando eso pero Hermione nunca había sido precisamente una chica que gustara de usar ropas justas y escotes amplios. Sabía que tenia una figura atractiva, pero siendo sus mejores amigos del sexo masculino nunca se arreglaba mucho, sabía que se sentiría apenada con ellos si la miraban de la forma que aunque ellos negaban veían a las otras chicas como Parvati y Lavender que se maquillaban y usaban ropa entallada. Finalmente, se decido por unos jeans, un top rojo y unas sandalias bajas. Internamente sabía que se veía muy bien, pero la timidez hacia que se sintiera inconfortable. Hermione parecía ante todos una chica muy segura de si misma, ya que siempre sabía todas las respuestas y nunca dejaba ser insultada por nadie. Solo Ron y Harry sabían que detrás de esa mascara de seguridad y arrogancia, se encontraba una chica insegura, dulce y de un gran corazón que se sentía herida por comentarios de gente que ellos consideraban sin importancia como Malfoy. A través de los años ellos dos habían logrado conocer a la Hermione detrás de la máscara viendo como lloraba cuando Malfoy le decía sangre sucia, la forma en que sufrió ante el enojo de Ron por la supuesta muerte de Scabbers, la vez que por proteger a Harry impidió que el tuviera la Saeta de Fuego y como resistió los desplantes de ellos por ese motivo, no dejando de trabajar para ayudar a Hagid y solo llorando desconsoladamente cuando el dolor de creer que había perdido a sus mejores amigos se hacía insoportable. Por esos y otros motivos Ron y Harry sabían que Hermione necesitaba de su apoyo tanto como ellos el de ella y trataban de protegerla de cualquier sufrimiento para demostrarle que ella era para ellos no solo su mejor amiga sino alguien sin el que se sentirían vacíos y desamparados.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione bajo al restaurante principal donde sus tíos la esperaban, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hotel miraba todo fijamente, después de todo era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba en un hotel de brujas y magos como ella. Todavía se sentía ligeramente apenada por la vestimenta que traía, debido que aunque busco lo más holgado del ropero los jeans eran ajustados y el top tenía un escote bastante pronunciado para su gusto. Su pena se incrementó cuando al momento de entrar al restaurante sintió las miradas de un grupo de chicos de su edad que se encontraban sentados en una mesa cerca de la entrada. Rápidamente busco la mesa de sus tíos, que para su alivio se encontraba bastante alejada de la entrada. Sus tíos la esperaban sonrientes y mientras esperaban que les sirvieran el desayuno empezaron a explicarle todo: "Yo soy de familia muggle al igual que tu, tu tío proviene de una larga cadena de magos y brujas. En Hogwarts fue donde conocí a tu tío Albert y unos años después de salir del colegio nos casamos y fuimos a vivir a Bélgica."dijo su tía. "Nunca te habíamos mencionado nada porque no nos enteramos hasta hace unas cuantas semanas, cuando a Annie se le escapo algo de información que nos hizo caer el la cuenta de que eras una bruja como nosotros. ¡Fue por eso que quisimos hacerte esta sorpresa, sabemos que conoces Francia pero no la Francia mágica, verás como te encantará!"continuo su tío. Después de eso y de enterarse de que su tía fue una Ravenclaw y con sorpresa de que su tío fue un Slytherin el desayuno paso sin mayores contratiempos. Al terminar y después de una breve charla, sus tíos le dijeron una noticia que le sorprendió un poco: Albert un poco preocupado le comentó a Hermione: "Hermione, en la mañana recibimos un mensaje urgente de la compañía en donde trabajamos, no habíamos querido decirte nada, pero es necesario que tu tía y yo salgamos durante dos semana de regreso a Inglaterra. No queremos arruinar tus vacaciones por lo que pensamos que sería bueno que te quedaras y conocieras lo que es el hotel y sus alrededores, cuando regresemos te llevaremos a conocer Francia, pero estas dos semanas no te bastaran para conocer por aquí. Vamos a tratar de regresar si es posible en una semana." Al ver la cara de Hermione que era una mezcla de entre angustia y sorpresa su tía se apresuró a decir: "Querida, no vas a estar sola, muchos chicos de tu edad van a estar por aquí, en este hotel por la seguridad y los lugares atractivos de los alrededores es común en esta temporada encontrarse con jóvenes, a la mayoría los mandan solos o con grupos de amigos. Estoy segura que te la vas a pasar mejor que con nosotros, talvez y hasta encuentres a algún conocido de Hogwarts. Aún así te estaremos mandando lechuzas diariamente para ver como te encuentras y si necesitas algo."  
  
Después de estos y otros argumentos más de parte de sus tíos y al ver la cara de preocupación que tenían, Hermione decidió guardarse para si misma lo que pensaba. (le daba muchísimo miedo quedarse sola, no porque le fuera a pasar algo, sino porque no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer con tanta gente que no conocía y con la que era mejor hacerse amigo para no pasar esas dos semanas tan sola.) "No se preocupen voy a estar muy bien, me la voy a pasar de maravilla. Esto me va a servir para hacer nuevos amigos, algo que estoy buscando desde hace bastante tiempo."les aseguró a sus tíos. "¿Segura que estarás bien, querida?" "Sí, ustedes no se preocupen por mí y atiendan los asuntos urgentes de su trabajo." Más tarde, cuando 15 minutos después su tíos ya se encontraban totalmente convencidos de que Hermione iba a estar bien, se despidieron de ella y Hermione se encontró totalmente sola y sin saber que hacer. Haré mi tarea, eso me mantendrá ocupada y no tendré que pensar en como divertirme. Después de unas cuantas horas de trabajo, Hermione parecía no sentir el tiempo, solo le faltaba una tarea, la tarea de aritmancia. Cuando miro el reloj vio que ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y un gruñido de su estomago la hizo ver que tenía que comer algo. Rápidamente busco el directorio del hotel para buscar el Servicio a Cuarto, pero se dio cuenta de que en el mundo mágico no existían los teléfonos y no sabía otro forma de pedir comida a su habitación. Justo lo que me faltaba, ahora tendré que bajar y comer en el restaurante. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de su habitación, sus ojos captaron un vistazo de alguien con pelo rubio platinado. (No termine este capitulo, pero la verdad pienso que es muy tonto y ahorita parece aburrido, la acción apenas va a comenzar pero como quería saber que piensan de mi forma de escribir, lo decidí poner. Díganme todo lo que piensan.. Es un fic D/Hr) 


	2. Segundo Capítulo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. 

_Segundo capítulo_

La vida de Draco Malfoy parecía para todos sus compañeros de Slytherin, una vida realmente perfecta y no había alguno que no la envidiara aunque fuera en un solo aspecto: era inteligente, atractivo, pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas y poderosas, era "sangre limpia" y sobre todo su padre pertenecía al circulo de mortífagos más cercano a Voldemort. 

Pero ellos solo conocían esa parte de la vida de él, nunca se habían preocupado realmente en saber porque era tan arrogante, déspota y muchas veces cruel con las demás personas, y aquellos que alguna vez por curiosidad se habían preguntado el motivo lo atribuían a su misma posición como Slytherin y la forma en que lo había criado su padre, lo más apegado a Voldemort que fuera posible. 

Pero nadie conocía o sabía quien era Draco Malfoy realmente, todos lo veían mas como a un Malfoy, específicamente el hijo de Lucius Malfoy brazo derecho de Lord Voldemort, nadie lo había considerado alguna vez como un individuo, alguien con sus propias ideas y sentimientos. 

Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Draco vio a su padre como a un ser supremo y fuera de este mundo, poseedor de todos los conocimientos y de la verdad absoluta. Por ello, seguía al pie de la letra todas sus instrucciones y nunca dudaba en cumplir sus ordenes. Pero no todo se basaba en respeto y admiración, también en un profundo miedo de los castigos que obtendría al desobedecerlo... tan solo recordar la vez en que le sonrió amablemente a un niño muggle y recibió no solo una fuerte reprimenda, sino también severos golpes que nunca olvido, era bastante para no pensar si quiera en desobedecer. 

Pero ahora, Draco había cambiado parcialmente, en su interior ya no creía en lo que hacía y veneraba a su padre, se había dado cuenta que él no quería ser una fiel imitación de sus ancestros y mucho menos de su padre... caer en cosas tan viles como matar a niños inocentes.. solo por pura diversión. 

Tan solo un año antes, el verano pasado, Draco había sido testigo de la escena más cruel y espantosa de su corta vida, su padre dijo: "Es hora de que conozcas como se divierte la gente de verdad"... Cada uno de los mortífagos presentes a la reunión inflingió una herida con una filosa daga a una madre muggle y a su pequeño hijo de brazos, después de verlos sufrir y suplicar lo suficiente, aplicaban el Crucio para que murieran de dolor puro. 

Ese suceso fue el causante del cambio interno de Draco, tan solo recordar las desalmadas risas de todos los amigos de su padre al ver sufrir a la inocente mujer lo hacían saber que el no quería terminar así. 

Ahora se preguntarán ¿porque entonces la actitud arrogante en la escuela? si su padre no estaba cerca... la respuesta: una barrera para que nada ni nadie pudiera conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos. 

Pero Draco estaba cansado. Cansado.. de no conocer el amor ni la verdadera amistad.... su madre?? Demasiado débil para enfrentar a su padre... y amigos?? Más bien supuestas amistades por conveniencia y en el caso de Crabbe y Goyle, primero que nada su padre y aunque no fuera por eso eran tan buena compañía como un vil pedazo de hojalata. 

¿Qué había decidido hacer este verano para evitar la desagradable compañía de su padre? Aunque sabía que casi siempre estaría solo en casa, era preferible a irse a que en las contables ocasiones en que viera a su padre, éste le hablara de su futuro, un futuro del que no quería saber nada...ser un mortífago. Se iría de casa, bueno no se fugaría!! el mismo sabía que era tonto hasta en sus sueños más locos, lo que haría era irse al famoso hotel en Francia: "Le château". 

Sabía que su padre aceptaría, porque ahí siempre se encontraba lo más refinado de la sociedad tanto francesa como inglesa. Draco muy bien sabía que estaría la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación, ya que prefería la soledad a tener que convivir con esas personas tan fatuas. Pero no importaba, para él la soledad era como un amigo tranquilizante y consolador que lo dejaba actuar como mejor le pareciese. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Draco se acercó a la recepción del hotel seguido de más de un par de elfos domésticos cargando sus pertenencias: "Bonjour, je suis Draco Malfoy, vous me donnerais svp la clef de ma pièce, je faire mon réservation dernier semaine." (Buenos Días, soy Draco Malfoy me podría dar la llave de mi habitación, hice mi reservación la semana pasada.) 

La mujer de la recepción le contestó coquetamente: "Bonjour cher Monsieur Malfoy, ici j'avoir le clef votre pièce, être très heureux que vous être staying ici." (Hola querido Señor Malfoy, aquí tengo la llave de su habitación, estamos muy complacidos de que se vaya a hospedar aquí.) 

"Merci beaucoup, voyez-vous plus tard!" (Muchas gracias, la veo más tarde!) se despidió y rápidamente empezó a subir las escaleras del hotel, sin parar de caminar hasta que se encontró su habitación. 

Su ropa ya se encontraba ordenada, los elfos domésticos habían seguido sus instrucciones y seguramente ya se encontraban en la Mansión Malfoy para ese momento. Draco se acostó en la cama, mientras pensaba: 

"Es tan bueno estar aquí, no habrá nadie que me moleste solo tendré que evitar bajar al restaurante en horas concurridas. Es mejor que me cambie, ya son más de las 5 y no debe de haber nadie comiendo. Además no he comido nada desde ayer." 

Se acercó a su armario, se podría decir que todo lo que tenía era negro y no tendría porque ponerse a escoger, pero después de cinco minutos de ver que quería ponerse eligió una camisa y un pantalón, negro por supuesto, que seguramente costaban bastantes galeones. 

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, su mente parecía estar en otro mundo ya que no se fijó que una linda jovencita iba saliendo del restaurante y tropezó con ella. 

" Je suis-vous très désolé, allez-vous bien?"(Lo siento mucho, se encuentra bien?) se apresuró a decir, a la vez que ayudaba a la joven a levantarse. 

Cuando le estaba tendiendo la mano, observó detenidamente su figura y rostro. El mismo se vio sorprendido por sus pensamientos: "No esta nada mal, pero seguramente es una de esas chicas engreídas que tanto le agradan a mi padre." 

"Je vous remercie. Oublier le. Le était mon tort le utilisée à être distrait."( Gracias. No se preocupe. Fue mi culpa estaba distraída.) la joven la agradeció utilizando un francés con un acento extraño... "Debe ser extranjera."pensó Draco. 

Pero dejó de pensar al ver la cara de la joven, una mezcla de asombro y reconocimiento: "Malfoy?? No puedo creerlo!!.. Eres tú??? Empezó a decir la joven al mismo tiempo en que se soltaba de su brazo. 

"Sí, soy Draco Malfoy. Acaso te conozco?? Justo lo que me faltaba sabe quien soy, ahora empezará a decir que... pero la risa de la chica lo volvió a la realidad. 

"Ja, ja, ja, ja!!! En serio no sabes quien soy? No puedo creerlo! La frase sangre sucia no te refresca la memoria?" 

"Errr..Granger..mira, se quien eres. La verdad no quiero problemas... adiós."Draco se despidió dejando a Hermione más sorprendida que antes. 

Mientras veía a Draco metiéndose al restaurante Hermione se hacía una infinidad de preguntas: "Pero.. qué es lo que le pasa?? Qué no quiere problemas??..hasta fue amable conmigo cuando no sabía quien era. Todo esto es muy extraño, ni siquiera empleo su tono afectado de siempre." 

"Mejor dejo de pensar en él, solo me confundiré más." Fue la frase con la que Hermione intentó sacar de su mente a Draco Malfoy, pero de nada sirvió ya que toda la tarde de alguna forma u otra el recuerdo de sus acciones y palabras llegaba a sus pensamientos. 

Esa tarde cuando Hermione bajo a comer después de una exhaustiva sesión de estudio no tuvo nada digno de mención, ya que Hermione pudo estar sola, justo a esas hora toda la gente o sino la mayoría se encontraba en los alrededores del hotel. 

Fue hasta que tuvo ese encuentro con Draco Malfoy que habló con alguien que no fueran la recepcionista y el mesero. 

"Daré una vuelta por el hotel, no he tenido oportunidad de conocerlo." Hablaba consigo misma mientras pasaba por unos bellos jardines llenos de flores que no conocía y una fuente con agua cristalina. 

Cuanto más caminaba alrededor del hotel, más se percataba del seguro elevado costo que tenía: hermosos jardines, restaurantes, salones, albercas, centros de reunión..., todos ellos decorados exquisitamente. 

Mas o menos alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Hermione se encontraba de camino a su habitación, acababa de terminar su largo recorrido por el hotel y cuando pasó por un jardín un poco alejado de lo demás decidió sentarse cerca de un gran árbol. 

No había parado de caminar en varias horas y estaba bastante cansada por lo que no se dio cuenta de que un apuesto joven de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones la venía siguiendo desde hace unos cuantos minutos. 

"YA!! Deja de pensar en él."se seguía diciendo a si misma Hermione "Malfoy ni siquiera se debe acordar de que te vio para estos momentos y tu no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza por un incidente estúpido."lo que ella no sabía es que él al igual que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo. 

"Se puede saber en que piensa una joven tan bella?"una voz suave y un poco fría pregunto. 

Hermione se asustó al no pensar tener compañía y rápidamente se paro, fue entonces cuando vio al joven que la mira con gran curiosidad. 

"Mi nombre es Keagan Eytinge. Puedo saber el nombre de esta hermosa dama? habló el desconocido que ahora tenía un nombre, repitiendo por segunda vez lo que pensaba acerca de Hermione. 

"Oh! Disculpe, soy Hermione Granger. Es un placer conocerle."respondió educadamente a la vez que observaba el aspecto del muchacho.. tez blanca, era alto y se veía bastante fuerte, vestía un pantalón negro y una ligera camisa blanca. 

"Mucho gusto, Hermione.."le susurró al oído delicadamente. 

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione mientras Keagan decía eso, por ello se alejo un poco y intistivamente cruzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. 

"Eres de Hogwarts? Inquirió acercándose apresuradamente a ella. 

"Ehh.. sí y tu a que colegio asistes?"un poco nerviosa le contestó Hermione mientras se sentaba nuevamente de bajo del gran árbol. 

"No sabía que Hogwarts tuviera tales bellezas.."al ver la cara de ella respondió a su pregunta mientras se sentaba cerca de ella "AH, soy de Durmstrang." 

"Mmmm..yo conocí a un chico de Durmstrang, me imagino que lo conoces también." Dijo Hermione tratando de hacer conversación para quitar su penetrante mirada de su cuerpo. 

"Cómo se llama?"Keagan se alejo de Hermione al decir esto porque se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la joven. 

"Viktor Krum, no he sabido nada de él desde de hace un año, lo conocí cuando iba en cuarto curso."Hermione se relajó notablemente después de eso y tuvieron una conversación bastante animada después de eso. 

"Que agradable me parece Keagan, no tendré que estar todo el tiempo sola durante el verano, me imagino como se va a poner Ron cuando le cuente nunca le han agradado mis amistades con los de Durmstrang...tan solo de recordarlo en cuarto año con Viktor."pensaba Hermione mientras Keagan bromeaba acerca del director que les habían puesto después de la muerte de Karkaroff. 

"Hermione??Sigues aquí??" Keagan decía mientras pasaba la palma de su mano frente a los ojos de ella y la miraba intensamente. 

"Oh, perdón" una apenada Hermione contestó "Me perdí en mis pensamientos. Estaba imaginando lo que decías acerca de tu director, debe ser horrible!" 

"No es para tanto, estamos acostumbrados a esos tratos, pero me imagino que ustedes lo deben ver raro teniendo a Albus Dumbledore como director."sonría al decir esto Keagan. 

"Sí, es un maestro y director excelente. Todos en Hogwarts lo admiramos de una u otra forma."fue al decir esto cuando Hermione vio que Keagan se encontraba ya bastante cerca de ella. 

Al tratar de alejarse, él la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la acerco hacia si mismo. Al ver la cara de horror de ella: "Lo siento, es que pensé que te ibas y quería estar un rato mas contigo."diciendo esto Keagan trataba de ocultar su agresivo gesto anterior. 

Hermione incomodada nuevamente y un poco sorprendida por su comportamiento se paró y empezó a despedirse cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos y con una mano le tapo la boca: "Mira, quería llegar a ti de buena forma, pero es muy difícil. Ahora se harán las cosas a mi manera."grito Keagan. 

"Ah...mmm."desesperadamente Hermione trató de salir de sus brazos y de gritar por ayudo. Se daba cuenta ene se momento de sus verdaderas intencione. No busca su amistad o pasar un buen rato con ella, no el importaba que ella fuera inteligente o agradable. Lo que a él le había llamado la atención era su cuerpo y eso es lo que quería. 

"Malditas ropas!! Eres una estúpida por dejarte engañar así. ¿Qué es lo que esperabas? Nadie te puede ayudar aquí, busco el preciso instante en que entraste al jardín mas apartado para acercarte a ti y poder obtener lo que quería."pensaba Hermione mientras sollozaba y luchaba por poder escapar, se daba cuenta que de nada valía gritar. 

Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras él le ordenaba que se calmara: "Cálmate, todo será más fácil así y te dejaré ir más rápido." 

Cuando Hermione creía que ya no podía seguir resistiéndose más, sintió como los brazos de Keagan perdían fuerza y vio el porque al abrir los ojos. Un hombre le había dado un puñetazo en la cara. 

Aprovechando la situación, Hermione se libró de su atacante y al tratar de caminar se dio cuenta de que no tenía ya fuerzas. Tenía que buscar alguna forma de ayudar a su defensor, ya que se había dado cuenta de que éste tenía una figura esbelta y delicada y seguramente su fuerza no se comparaba con la de Keagan. 

Mientras oía los golpes y los gritos de ambos hombres, buscó en sus bolsas su varita, pero casi al instante se percató de que la había dejado en su habitación para que no se viera abultada en su pantalón. "Soy una imbécil, por la vanidad ahora me encuentro en esta situación."se regañaba a la vez que buscaba una solución. 

Sus propias discusiones no la dejaron ver que en un momento en que Keagan se distrajo el esbelto joven había logrado darle un excelente puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo temporalmente inconsciente. 

Fue cuando sintió que alguien consideradamente la ayuda a ponerse en pie tomándola de los brazos, que volteó a ver a su salvador creyendo que era Keagan para burlarse de ella y del amable joven que la había intentado salvar. 

"Malfoy??"sorprendidamente y con un tono de agradecimiento preguntó Hermione soltándose de sus brazos. 

"Si Granger, a quien querías al maldito de Potter." Respondió Draco cambiando sus antes suaves maneras por unas más agresivas y volteándose para que ella no viera su cara apenada y de decepción. 

"Lo siento, lo que pasa es que nunca pensé en que llegara el día en que tu hicieras algo por mí."dijo Hermione acercándose a él y poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Te lo agradezco muchísimo."le habló suavemente. 

Al oír esas palabras de gratitud, Draco Malfoy se sintió bien. Era la primera vez que alguien por alguno motivo le agradecía sinceramente por algo que el había hecho. "No fue nada, ven, sígueme. Puede despertar en cualquier momento." 

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por ese repentino cambio de actitud, ya que Draco empezó a caminar y volteando a verla hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera." 

Draco Malfoy diciendo que algo que el había hecho no tenía importancia y todavía mas ayudando a Hermione Granger...una sangre sucia. Eso si que era un cambio. 

(Espero que este capítulo este capítulo este mejor que el anterior.) 


End file.
